The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic wagering gaming systems, such as on-line gaming and gaming systems in casinos.
Examples of gaming systems or machines include slot machines, online gaming systems (e.g., systems that enable users to play games using computer devices such as desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers, smart phones, other mobile devices, etc.), computer programs for use on a computer device, gaming consoles that are connectable to a display such as a television, a computer screen, etc.
Gaming machines may be configured to enable users to play different types of games. For example, some games display a plurality of game components that are moving (e.g., symbols on spinning reels). The game components may be arranged in an array of cells, where each cell may include a game component. One or more particular combinations or patterns of game components in such an arrangement may be designated as “winning combinations” or “winning patterns.” Games that are based on winning patterns are referred to as “pattern games” in this disclosure.
One example of a pattern game is a game that includes spinning reels arranged in an array, where each reel may have a plurality of game components that come into view successively as the reel spins. A user may wager on one or more lines in the array and activate the game (e.g., by pushing a button). After the user activates the game, the spinning reels may be stopped to reveal a pattern of game components. The game rules may define one or more winning patterns, which may be associated with different numbers or combinations of credits, points, etc.
Other examples of games include card games such as poker, blackjack, gin rummy, etc., where game components (e.g., cards) may be arranged in groups to form the layout of a game (e.g., the cards that form a player's hand, the cards that form a dealer's hand, cards that are drawn to further advance the game, etc.). As another example, in a traditional Bingo game, the game components may include the numbers printed on a 5×5 matrix which the players must match against drawn numbers. The drawn numbers may also be game components.